


the bunny

by groovycoochie



Category: RPF but its with friends, VeggieTales
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack, Multi, hawkly, hawkynn, this is for gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: i serenade hawk
Relationships: hawk/lynn





	the bunny

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling @lilhawkeye3

what a way to start the day, i think, smiling as i sing, “the bunny, the bunny. Whoa, I love the bunny. I don’t love my mom or my dad, just the bunny.”

hawk listens intently as i sing my lungs out.

“The bunny, the bunny. Yeah, I love the bunny! I gave everything that I had for the bunny.”

I start to hop around hawk like i am a vegetable, swaying my hips like the asparagas (however you spelll it) doing the backup singing and dancing in the picture. hawk loves it. i can tell. i deepen my voice and get passionate about as i sing the next few lines.

“I don’t want no health food when it’s time to feed. A big bag o’ bunnies is all that I need! I don’t want no buddies to come out and play!” Breaking off from the singing, i pause to pull hawk up with me to start dancing. “Hawk sing with meee!!”

this is fun. 

hawk and i start singing the last few lines. “I’ll sit on my sofa, eat bunnies all day. I won’t go to church, and I won’t go to school. That stuff is for sissies, but bunnies are coooooooool!!!!”

laughing, we collapse onto the ground.

“wanna do that again?” i ask.

“only if you’ll actually sing to me and not through fic,” hawk says, staring at me through the screen of my phone as i reread this.

i laugh awkwardly. “we’ll see.”

and this is how i serenaded hawk.


End file.
